


Headphones

by myxstorie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>Frank/Mikey, headphones - evening</i> for the <a href="http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/18173.html">bandom_meme</a>. Set way back when in old van times, Frank/Mikey if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



When Frank gets back to the van, Mikey’s sprawled across the seats with his headphones in. Either he doesn’t hear Frank open the door, or he’s ignoring him on purpose – probably he’s hoping that if he pretends Frank isn’t there, Frank will give him another five minutes of space. 

_Fuck that,_ Frank snorts to himself, _S’fuckin’ freezing outside._

He manhandles Mikey’s skinny legs out of the way so he can clamber over the amps and guitar cases and whateverthefuckelse they’ve crammed in there, into the backseat. Mikey keeps ignoring him until Frank worms his frozen fingers up underneath Mikey’s hoodie to leech the heat away from his skin. It’s not as satisfying as if it were Gerard – with Gee he’d at least get a startled yelp, maybe even a scuffle where Frank could steal a bit more heat before he’s stuffed under a blanket – but Mikey does suck in a sharp breath, stomach caving in under Frank’s hands. He also slaps Frank upside the head, but Frank just offers a toothy grin in response.

Mikey sighs, long-suffering and pained, and plucks an earbud out of his ear, throwing it towards Frank. Frank grabs for it, misses, and lets it bounce off his forehead with a soft _thunk_ before he snatches it up and pokes it into his ear. It’s not a group he’s heard before, but that’s something he’s become accustomed to when sharing an iPod with Mikey. Mikey’s music collection is _insane_ and no matter how much Frank tries, he can’t ever seem to catch up. It’s good though, punky with plenty of fuzz, and he shuffles closer, settling Mikey’s gangly legs across his lap and leaning his head back on the seat, closing his eyes. 

A few moments later, there’s a sharp prod to the fleshy part of his waist, and Frank’s eyes fly open again with a squawk. Mikey’s just staring at him blandly, one eyebrow raised as he holds his arms out. He’s wriggled his hands up inside the sleeves of his hoodie, offering Frank the open ends, and Frank forgets all about being tickled. He pushes his fingers into the gaps, tugging them up until they meet the elasticated wrists of his own ratty sweater. Mikey’s warm fingers find his cold ones and he links them together in the dark, squeezing gently and ignoring the approaching noise of their bandmates, bickering and grumbling but clearly ridiculously excited underneath it all. 

Frank catches the slight quirk of Mikey’s mouth, matching it with a grin of his own, and settles back against the seat, ready for the drive ahead.


End file.
